


我是你的盔甲，我是你的软肋（连载23）

by shadownini



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadownini/pseuds/shadownini





	我是你的盔甲，我是你的软肋（连载23）

我是你的盔甲，你是我的软肋（23）

当黑豹殿下闻讯赶到急救室的时候，steve还没有从手术室里面出来。natasha抱着bucky的肩膀坐在白色的等候椅，tony不停地用通讯器和jarvis联系着。长长的白色走廊都是白衣护士穿梭的身影，一切都显得那么的不真实。

“对不起我收到消息就过来了，现在情况如何了？” 黑豹殿下和离得最近的tony低声交流，同时不停地注意着bucky的一举一动。

“事发突然，steve的伤不碍事，子弹只打中了皮肉，没有伤到骨头和内脏，失血有点多，他四倍的愈合力已经让医生惊叹不已了。jarvis已经帮我确定了对方是hydra。” tony喝着一杯临时买来的罐装咖啡，他需要保持清醒。

“hydra？你确定？他们动作这么快？况且已经把势力深入瓦坎达？” 黑豹殿下一脸的震惊，hydra一旦出现，就说明势力早已落地生根。这是他的国家，他却没有掌控这点消息。

“恐怕是的陛下。jarvis的消息从不会错。steve的手术估计快结束了，今晚请派您的最信任的护卫队来保护病房。同时我和natasha会整理一下资料，如果核实准确，明天我们可以确定一些事实。” tony的大眼睛闪着狡黠的光芒，他就是整个团队的大脑。

“好的，我信任你们的能力。同时我们需要合作，既然在我的领土上出现了hydra，就有关国土安危。” 黑豹殿下坚定地说，“现在需要什么帮助吗？”

“需要你帮我们买点吃的。bucky想起来一些记忆，他很混乱。今天steve刚跟他求婚……”

“什么？求婚？然后就被袭击了？hydra永远这么会挑时候？看来我们不能再坐以待毙。” 

 

bucky只是静静地坐着，他的眼神已经不再是前几日的单纯和明媚。现在的bucky身上已经有一部分winter soldier的记忆苏醒了。他的表情也染上了winter soldier的面容。

“我到底是谁……” bucky坐了半响终于开口说了话，“steve告诉我的……不是真的……”

“steve只想保护你，就像今天。” natasha拍着bucky的肩膀，透过凌乱发丝的侧脸，空洞的眼神和僵硬的摆头姿势，看来冬兵的灵魂醒了一半。

“winter soldier 是我，对吗？” bucky面无表情，他看着断掉的机械手臂，他觉得这里以前是个意外事故，现在它看起来却是个巨大的秘密。

“是的，你就是winter soldier，但是你首先是bucky。” natasha并不打算再做隐瞒，直截了当。

“我开枪打过你，对吗？” bucky木然地转头，他的眼神里毫无焦点。

“对，我的肩膀是你打穿的。” natasha轻轻捋了捋bucky的乱发，帮他把头发梳好。但是在接触到bucky的后颈时她感觉到了明显地闪躲。顶级杀手的身体记忆已经醒了，脖颈是最脆弱的地方，不能暴露给任何人。

“bucky，过去的事情，我相信你早晚都会记起来。你现在脑袋中的那不叫记忆，只是碎片而已。我脑袋里也有一堆。” natasha放下手，静静地靠着墙壁，“你、我、steve，我们都不是普通的军人。以前的很多事我永远记不起来，困扰我的记忆片段时不时让我痛苦。”

bucky用手指轻轻蹭着steve给他戴上的戒指，静静地转向natasha听着。

“每个人都有痛苦，每个人都有不堪的回忆。这些我照单全收，你比我幸运，因为我习惯了孤独。”

“我是不是对steve开过枪……” bucky依旧毫无表情，他的容貌越来越像是winter soldier。

“是，你还差点把他打死。steve选择相信你。最后你救了他，就像今天你救了我们。” natasha拉起了bucky的右手，给他看着那枚戒指，“你可以选择属于过去，还是属于自己。steve很勇敢，他选择你。我相信救他和救我们，都是你的本能。你是winter soldier，但是你首先是詹姆斯巴恩斯。它们是刻在你骨子里的善良，谁也不能夺走它们，它们是你的一部分。即使你忘记了很多，总会有想起来的一天。一会儿steve清醒了，我相信你会是他第一个想看到的人。”

 

白色的病房里没有开灯，只有检测仪器的指示灯不停地闪着，bucky坐在离steve不远的椅子上，低头拼命回忆着脑子里的一切。隐约中看到前面的人影晃动了一下。

“steve……” bucky赶紧站起来，往前走了一小步，却又停了下来。

“bucky……你没事太好……医生说我怎么样？” steve觉得麻药劲儿还没褪去，有点头晕，看什么都很模糊。

“只是失血过多……休息就好。” steve的伤口殷出鲜血的画面突然出现在bucky的脑子里，自责的痛苦正在席卷着他。

屋里光线很差，steve看不清楚bucky的样子，他沙哑地请求着，“离我近一点儿，bucky。”

 

说着steve冲着bucky的方向伸出了一只手，bucky的右手小心翼翼地去碰触了一下，又收了回来。

“bucky？” steve隐约感到一丝不安，“你在干什么？”

“对不起steve……” 即使看不清样子，steve也看清了bucky忍着泪水的表情。他紧握着拳头低头咬着嘴角，双肩开始颤抖。

steve试图坐起来，他不知道发生了什么事，但是他大概猜出来了一部分，“你在哭？过来，告诉我发生了什么？”

“对不起……我……我怕我会伤害你……我杀了很多人，我曾经想杀你……” bucky依旧克制自己站在原地，按耐住自己多么想靠过去的冲动。

“你不过来我就走过去。” steve忍痛坐了起来，扶着伤口，他甚至感觉得到伤口在愈合的速度。

“别动。” bucky一个箭步就冲了过去，马上握住了steve的手掌。他蹲在床边将脸埋在垫子上，抓着steve的手仿佛是惊涛骇浪中的那根救命的稻草。

这是steve第二次见到bucky流泪。然而上一次已经是70年前的事了。

“我怕我会杀了你，我想杀你曾经……我记得我想杀了你……” bucky紧紧地抓着steve的手，绝望地轻轻摇着头，“我记起natasha……她的肩……”

steve没有阻止bucky的流泪，他摸着bucky的头，同样碰触到后颈时感觉到了bucky明显的闪躲。

“你不会杀我。曾经你把我忘掉的时候，你都没有下手，甚至救了我。更何况现在你知道我是谁。” steve的声音听起来无比的冷静，他知道当bucky记起一切的那天，无止境的自责将会是他最大的致命伤。

“不，我不是bucky……我是winter soldier对吗？” bucky依旧痛苦地摇着头，泪水掩面而下，他根本无法接受对自己的至亲挚友曾经痛下杀手。混乱的记忆纠缠在一起，一股失控感正在袭来。

“你是，你否认不了。就像我不能否认我是steve，不管是瘦小的还是高大的，steve就是steve。” steve轻轻地、小心地拽起哭得跪在地上的bucky，就像对待一只受伤的小鸟，既要安抚他，又不能吓着他。

坐起来的bucky依旧混乱在不堪的回忆里，他无法集中精神去听steve的话，只是躲闪着不停地否认，他痛苦的自责，“不……原谅我……我不是。”

“bucky，bucky，看着我！” steve看着bucky几乎要失声痛哭的样子，他知道强烈的自责和悔意足以压垮这个人。

“我不知道我是谁，对不起steve……” bucky下意识地开始躲避着steve的接触，眼神开始飘向门口的方向。

steve感觉到了无比的压抑，无能为力的痛苦，他无数次的忍住自己想抱住这个男人亲吻的冲动，今天他决定顺从自己的感觉。

bucky只感觉steve的手又伸向了脖颈，下意识地闪避之前，这只手直接扣过自己的后脑压向前去，紧接着贴上steve的双唇。和上次的亲吻毫不相同，现在steve的吻就跟现在他的态度一样，霸道并且强硬，完全没有给bucky留下任何退避的空间。火热的舌头舔舐着bucky颤抖的嘴唇，突如其来的冲动让bucky有点排斥，而steve扣在他后脑的手劲儿却越来越大，手指牢牢锁住bucky的发丝。直到逼得bucky开始回应，唇齿交换的液体沾湿了bucky的嘴角。

直到bucky发出快窒息的不满的哼声，steve才放开他的手，然后一放开就听到bucky自责地声音，“对不起，我不知道自己是谁……”

还没说完，bucky整个人就像后倒去，被steve压在身下。他的手肘向外推了一下，碰到steve捆着绷带的伤口，听到了steve一声闷在喉咙里的声音。

“对不起，我只会让你受伤。” bucky的懊悔一股脑的反复而来，steve完全不想给他思考的机会，直接把身体僵直的bucky搂紧，吻上他的唇，在顺着嘴唇亲吻到喉结，最后停在了耳垂上。

bucky的大脑彻底停转了，他只感觉打了一个寒颤，全身的血都热了起来。steve还是在强硬地吻着他，bucky稍微挣扎了一下，反而被搂得更紧。他感觉到steve湿热的舌头钻进了自己的嘴里，而自己的舌头也被吸了过去，搅动在一起。翻涌而来的舌吻划过他的齿边，如此温柔又霸道的亲吻让他的身体开始敏感地回应着，大脑反而昏昏沉沉开始安静下来。尚存的最后一丝理智让他说出了最后一句对不起。

“你不需要跟我说对不起，我知道你是谁。”   
steve直接用手伸进了bucky的衬衣。他的枪伤本无大碍，失去的血液正以四倍速在回复，只是隐约疼痛还在。

steve不留余地地含着bucky湿润的唇，他不想再听到一句对不起。他的手顺着bucky光滑的后背摸到前面，轻微的爱抚让哭泣中的bucky发出了一声细微的呻吟。这声初次发出的呻吟大大刺激了steve的神经，他直接把身下的人拉上床按倒，双手解开了bucky的衣扣，用唇重重吻着他胸前敏感的两点。这一刻steve对自己坦诚地顺从了，他如此渴望拥有bucky的一切。卸下所有顾虑，即便现在是如此不恰当的时机。

bucky感觉steve解开了自己的衣服，冰凉的触感陇上心头，这一瞬间痛苦的回忆仿佛消失了，所有萦绕自己的记忆都是假的。只有steve是真实的。他感受到steve喘着热气亲吻自己的脖子，咬着自己的锁骨留下痕迹，steve的手一次次地抚上腰间，引发自己身体回应的轻微颤抖。

在steve又一次吻上bucky的唇，bucky突然搂紧右手开始回应，像窒息者找到了稀薄的氧气。他抬眼慌张地看向steve，只在steve眼里找到了自己，这就是他要的答案。

“我会让你记住你是谁，bucky。”   
被环抱在怀里的bucky弓起腰身又发出了一阵轻叹，steve就是自己要的答案。

爆发的情欲吞没了两个人最后的理智，他们互相挺起腰摩擦在一起，互相快速地褪下衣衫，而即便这样也没有分开亲吻的唇齿。他们只是觉得以前分开的太久了。

意乱情迷的bucky趴在床上，只感觉steve的手指摩擦着股缝，他用右手轻轻支起，有点犹豫地看向了残缺的左肢。下一秒steve就俯下身吻上了左肩，bucky剧烈的向右开始闪躲，steve依旧没有给他机会，支起右手，用左手直接拉住了剩余的左肢，舔着bucky的耳垂，“不要躲开，永远不要躲开我。”

bucky闭上眼睛，他知道自己心里最后一道防线全面失守。他轻微地抬起臀，把腰往下沉了沉，顶上了steve早已炙热的下体，“steve……占有我。”

“bucky……会弄疼你。” steve吻着bucky拱起的后背，无限温柔。

“只有你能让我记住我是谁……” bucky紧紧扣住被steve十指交织的手，再一次流出眼泪。

steve的手指开始慢慢磨擦bucky的蜜穴，慢慢伸进一只手指，感受着从未被进入过的极致柔软，仿佛在引诱他一样，紧致的想把他吸到更深的地方去。他慢慢地笨拙着扩张着那里，同时小心翼翼地不让bucky感受到痛苦。

bucky开始慢慢回应着，轻轻摩擦着steve的手背，当steve伸入了第二根手指时，被侵入的感觉让bucky不自觉的挪动了一下，异物感令他有点无措。steve的左手干脆轻轻地抓住了bucky前身坚挺的下体，温柔着上下抚摸。

“你想要我吗……”  
steve忘情地触碰着bucky的分身，轻轻舔着他的腰窝。前后强烈的刺激让bucky猛地拱起身子，颤抖着，他小心地对steve完全敞开了身体，抬高了自己的臀部，压抑着声音，“steve……”

看着bucky主动地示爱，steve的阴茎早已涨的快要爆裂，前端透明的液体也溢出了点滴。忍到了极限的steve一把抄起bucky的纤腰，将他整个人翻了过来，两个人正面相对。

steve低头看着为自己打开的穴口，拉开了bucky的双腿，把自己的巨大阴茎小心翼翼对上小小的穴口，慢慢挺身，埋进了bucky柔软的体内深处。

“厄……” steve低吼了一声，强烈被压抑的情感终于得到了释放，只感觉快感在直接冲顶。bucky过窄的穴口被粗大的阴茎破入撞开，受到猛烈撞击的柔软，让他禁不住仰起头发出一声凄凉的惨叫。但是bucky太习惯压抑自己的情感，他把声音闷在嘴里，只发出痛苦的哼鸣声。被情欲染上的眉眼因为疼痛而皱在一起，手指也紧紧地抓着steve的肩头。

bucky紧绷颤抖的身体让steve心痛不已，“对不起……bucky……” steve停下动作，缓慢地一点点前进。

被巨大异物侵入的感觉令bucky无比的真实，steve滚烫的阴茎插入体内只令他更加清醒。他半睁着朦胧的泪眼，半呻吟地说着：“继续……。”

steve俯下身含住了bucky胸前的粉嫩乳尖，一只手上下搓揉着bucky的下体，直到再次在bucky眼中看到了情欲，才开始抽动自己的硬挺，从开始的小心抽插到逐步失控，越来越强烈的快感堆积起来。

腰间的伤口随着挺入的动作裂开了，雪白的绷带上面殷出了鲜红的血迹。steve感觉到一股尖锐的疼痛。他加大了在bucky体内抽插的力量，每次都把阴茎全部抽离，在重重地全力撞入。每一次的挺进都直接砸向里面最柔软的部分，直到bucky再也无法压抑，无法忍受地发出摄人心扉的呻吟。

bucky整个腰都悬在半空，强烈的冲击感让他无法用力，steve的下体撞击让他呻吟不已，疼痛感过后，变成酥麻的快感完全攻入了他的大脑。他只有右手能扶稳自己，失去的左边全靠steve帮他撑住。呻吟中他半睁开眼睛，看到steve腰间的绷带已泛出片片血迹，bucky紧忙放开了steve的肩头。

“停下……啊……steve……不要……快停下……” bucky心痛不已地抗拒着肉体的本能，但是一放开右手，整个人便毫无支点地瘫在steve身下，他只能一次次地请求steve快停下，眼眶微红。

steve不管不顾的猛烈抽查着，他看到了bucky心疼的表情，但是此时不言而喻的快感夹杂着钝痛，逼得他开始毫无节制地挺入，仿佛要穿透bucky的全身。

bucky的头往后高昂，喉结剧烈地上下挪动。两个人身上都布满细细的密汗。steve两只手抱起早已无力的bucky，不停地抚摸着他颤抖地身体，毫不吝惜地亲吻他的上身，包括每一寸皮肤和伤疤。

“……你在流血……”  
bucky最终还是低下头在steve耳边大声地哭了出来，大颗大颗的泪水止不住滴在steve的身上，就像steve的汗珠滴在自己胸前。不止是因为快感，更多是心疼的情绪铺天盖地而来。

“别哭，好吗……别哭……”  
steve紧紧地抱紧怀里的人，bucky的两条腿正圈在他的腰间，一只手环在他的脖子后面，主动地贴紧steve。他们紧紧地相拥着接吻，两具肉体完全纠缠在一起，完整地镶嵌在一起。

“啊……啊……steve……” 随着猛烈地撞击bucky开始不断地叫着steve的名字，这是他忘记了全世界也没忘记的人。在无情的冲击下，bucky再也忍受不了体内的激情，深情吸着steve的舌头，承受着steve的索取。

steve骤然加速了抽插的动作，被bucky临近高潮的迷乱的声音所刺激，他疯狂猛烈地冲刺，死死地固定着bucky的腰身，最后在两个人都在失声低吼里一同释放。

高潮过后的整个病房都静的可怕，只有粗重急促交替的喘息声，bucky看着自己空荡荡的左肩，靠在steve肩头。steve腰间的绷带几乎全部染红，渗出的血液同时沾上了bucky的腹部，两个人的身上都染红了一片。他们同时低下头，看着狼狈不堪又惨烈异常的情爱现场，互相抵着额头笑着闷不做声。


End file.
